Peter et son Alpha
by Mala29
Summary: Peter est finalement prêt à se lier à Harry. Il est juste... un peu nerveux à propos de leur première fois. Naturellement, Harry, son fiable alpha, fit sortir tous ses doutes et ses peurs hors de son esprit et les choses se passèrent mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. • Traduction de l'OS de The Emcee • Suite de "Harry et son Oméga"


**Titre :** Peter et son Alpha

 **Auteur :** The Emcee

 **Résumé :** Peter est finalement prêt à se lier à Harry. Il est juste... Un peu nerveux à propos de leur première fois. Harry, son éternel alpha fidèle, jeta tous ses doutes et ses peurs hors de son esprit et les choses se passèrent mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

 **Pairing :** Harry / Peter

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages du fandom.

 **A/N :** C'est la suite d' "Harry et son Oméga", forcement. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que la première partie. R &R. Enjoy !

~...~

 **Traducteur :** Mala29

 **Note du traducteur :** Salut ! J'ai mis un temps fou à traduire cet OS. Pas qu'il soit compliqué (même s'il doit y avoir des phrases bizarrement traduites), mais j'ai surtout eut du mal à trouver le temps. Résultat, j'ai sacrifié mon latin rien que pour le finir :p J'espère que ça vous plaira, et s'il y a des fautes ou des phrases totalement alambiquées, faites les moi savoir, je les changerai :)

* * *

 _ **Peter et son Alpha**_

Tante May avait dit à Peter tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir - et ne voulait pas vraiment - sur être un oméga le jour précédent sa première chaleur. Etant un oméga elle-même, elle avait reconnu les signes et l'avait rapidement emmené chez le docteur avant qu'oncle Ben ne soit parti travailler. Sur leur chemin, elle lui avait expliquer ce qu'il se passait et avait raconté à Peter les choses que, elle disait : "les docteurs ne te diraient jamais parce qu'ils ne savent vraiment rien sur rien."

Ce que Peter avait appris dans ce voyage en voiture qui avait semblé plus long que la normale était, premièrement, contrairement à l'opinion publique, les omégas n'avaient pas besoins d'être liés ou enchainés dès leur première chaleur. Aussi longtemps que leur alpha restait proche, les choses devenaient gérables et ça aidait, mais ça n'atténuait pas la douleur. Deuxièmement, la première chaleur était toujours la pire. Tante May lui avait que la première chaleur, c'était comme si toutes les règles qu'une fille aurait jamais survenaient toutes en même temps(1). Elle avait dit que si la première chaleur était si douloureuse parce que, chez les femelles, ça changeait les choses à l'intérieur, ça mettait les choses en position, et une tonne de choses dégoutantes que Peter, assez franchement, ne voulait plus jamais entendre. Chez les males, c'était douloureux parce qu'un male qui était destiné à devenir un oméga avait les organes reproductifs stockés, inexploités, quelque part à l'intérieur - comme s'il voudrait se souvenir de quelque chose alors que le sujet était si dégoutant - et étaient poussés dans leur bonne position lors de la première chaleur.

Il n'aurait jamais supposé que c'était une telle douleur insupportable.

Troisièmement, les omégas avaient deux pilules qu'ils pouvaient prendre s'ils le voulaient. La première pilule baissait l'intensité de la chaleur d'un oméga. Un oméga la prenant restait en chaleur, mais il ne le sentait juste pas aussi fort qu'il aurait normalement dû, et ça lui permettait d'aller travailler et de faire d'autres choses dont il n'aurait normalement pas été capable car la chaleur lui brouillait son jugement (et il y avait ce côté de la remarque de Tante May, à propos d'alphas non liés étant incroyablement voraces autour des omégas non liés, qui fit se plaindre Peter si fortement des images mentales qu'il recevait à cause de ça qu'elle arrêta d'en parler). Et la deuxième pilule était la basique pilule contraceptive qui permettait à un oméga d'être en chaleur mais sans le risque d'être enceinte. Quatrièmement, si un oméga faisait une fausse chose, il ne serait jamais plus capable d'être enceinte.

Tante May n'avait pas donné davantage de détails et Peter n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le fasse. Il savait qu'elle parlait de son expérience sur ce dernier point et tout ce que pouvait faire Peter, c'était attraper sa main et la serrer.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés chez le docteur, pour lequel Peter était énormément reconnaissant, et qu'il fut ausculté, le docteur le regarda avant de lui expliquer pourquoi Peter était en chaleur à quinze ans, soit un an avant qu'il ne soit en âge de l'être. Elle (NDT : c'est une docteur) lui dit que seul le contact avec un alpha, son alpha durant plusieurs années pouvait causer ceci, et une fois qu'elle le lui avait dit, Peter pensa immédiatement à Harry.

Harry était son ami depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Un an plus âgé que lui, héritié de l'Empire Osborn, Harry pouvait être ami avec n'importe qui, pouvait avoir n'importe qui comme meilleur ami, mais il avait choisi Peter. Il avait pris la défense de Peter devant Flash, devant tout le monde, et il continuait de le faire depuis. Peter su ce jour là qu'Harry serait quelqu'un de très spécial et qui lui serait cher et quand il lui a été dit qu'il était en chaleur une année plus tôt, il su que c'était vrai.

Mais Peter avait été terrifié de dire à Harry qu'il n'était pas seulement un oméga, mais l'oméga d'Harry. Ses parents n'avaient pas assumé leurs responsabilités et l'avaient laissé, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis à part Harry, il était pauvre et il photographiait tout obsessionnellement, littéralement; il n'était juste pas du même niveau qu'Harry. Harry, avec son intelligence et sa beauté et son aimable personnalité sous son extérieur sévère, méritait tellement mieux que Peter. Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui comme oméga, comme partenaire, et pourtant, Peter était son oméga; l'ordinaire, le quelconque, le vieux Peter Parker. Il n'y avait rien d'excitant ou de magnifique chez Peter; il était, sur cet aspect, l'exacte opposé d'Harry.

Il ne pouvait montrer son visage à l'école, pas quand qu'il aurait été proche de Peter, pas quand il savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour le garçon le plus âgé. Alors il avait demandé à sa tante et son oncle s'il pouvait rester à la maison. Les deux avaient accepté et avait laissé Peter seul pour la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent du travails. Après avoir verrouillé toutes les portes et fenêtres, juste au cas-où, il était monté rapidement à l'étage et il avait plongé sous sa couverture pour se cacher du monde (c'est-à-dire, Harry).

Etant déjà en chaleur lorsqu'il s'était levé, c'était de pire en pire à mesure que la matinée avançait. Et alors, Peter entendit son téléphone sonner. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sût qui c'était. Mais il refusa de répondre. Que fallait-il dire ? "Salut, Harry, je sais, je suis un pauvre gamin qui n'aurait aucune chance avec toi dans une autre situation, mais je suis ton oméga ! Faisons l'amour ?" Ouais, bien. Il voulut mourir juste à penser ça.

C'était difficile pour lui de rester loin quand Harry l'appelait . Peter savait que c'était lui. Tout en lui criait après lui que son partenaire l'appelait et qu'il devait répondre. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas fait et quand son téléphone ne sonna pas une seconde fois, il fut à la fois soulagé et incroyablement triste et déçu.

Mais ensuite, il entendit la porte avant s'ouvrir et la voix d'Harry résonner lourdement, fortement et clairement à travers la maison. Ça avait fait gémir peter et avait relaxé et détendu son corps, se préparant à être pris par son alpha, son partenaire, même si cette seule pensée l'effrayait à mort. Cependant, ça n'arriva jamais. Harry, s'inquiétant pour Peter plus que ce que le plus jeune ne pensait, avait souhaité attendre jusqu'à qu'il soit près pour ça. Entendre Harry dire qu'il voulait attendre, savoir que son partenaire l'acceptait dans son entièreté, avait fait se gonfler de joie et d'amour le cœur de Peter.

Et puis il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Harry. C'était naze, hein ?

Pourtant, c'était il y a six mois. C'était six mois plus tard et Harry continuait d'appliquer ce qu'il avait dit : qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Peter soit prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles. Et bien, après six mois de chaleurs, et désireux d'arracher les vêtements d'Harry et de le chevaucher jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se lève que pour eux, Peter était prêt. Excepté le fait que son corps soit déjà près - il l'était depuis sa première chaleur - il était mentalement et émotionnellement près.

Les six derniers mois avaient été remplis de hauts et de bas, mais ils avaient été merveilleux. Harry était possessif et trop protecteur, ce que Tante May avait dit qu'il se passerait tant qu'ils ne seraient pas liés, mais Peter se rendit compte qu'il était pas ennuyé ou énervé pour ça. En fait, il aimait plutôt ça. Voir Harry dire à Flash ou quelqu'un d'autre que Peter était sien et seulement sien, et que si quelqu'un venait se moquer de lui, il leur arracherait la langue à travers leurs dents avec un coupe-ongles, était plutôt excitant. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'Harry continue d'être envoyé dans le bureau du directeur à cause de ça.

Harry compensa tous les problèmes en étant incroyablement patient et aimant. Peter n'avait jamais su à l'avance qu'Harry était un calinou et qu'il adorait passer son nez le long de la nuque de Peter (Tante May avait dit que ça s'appelait "Flairer", et Peter ne voulait jamais savoir comment elle savait qu'Harry faisait ça alors qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit). Et il adorait vraiment ça, quand Harry faisait courir ses mains sur son corps. Pas d'une manière je-veux-faire-l-amour-avec-toi, mais d'une façon mon-Dieu-je-n-avais-aucune-idée-que-combien-tu-étais-beau-je-t-aime-tellement. Peter avait l'impression d'être aimé, désiré et désirable.

Et c'était principalement pour ça qu'il voulait finalement se lier à Harry aujourd'hui. Peter n'était plus effrayé de perdre Harry ou qu'Harry le trouve dégoutant ou répulsif. Il savait qu'Harry l'aimait même s'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour et il faisait Peter se sentir comme s'il était la seule personne sur Terre. C'était un cadeau que seul Harry pouvait lui donner alors Peter voulait lui donner quelque chose de merveilleux en retour.

Oui, il restait nerveux, mais il avait confiance en Harry. Il savait qu'Harry l'écouterait s'il lui demandait d'arrêter ou qu'il le réconforterait si Peter avait besoin de l'être.

Donc, une nouvelle fois, il resta chez lui alors qu'il y avait école, mais cette fois, Harry était en route, jusqu'à sa maison, au lieu de l'école où Peter ne serait pas. Peter lui avait déjà dit la nuit d'avant qu'il était prêt et Harry avait confirmé que c'était sérieux avant d'accepter de venir aujourd'hui. Et il était sérieux, et il était sérieux à propos d'Harry également. La simple pensée d'être avec Harry de toutes les manières imaginables envoyait des frissons à travers tout son corps.

Et puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et des bruits de pas commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Peter était nerveux, mais il était excité et il était prêt à appartenir à Harry. Il pouvait sentir son odeur à mesure qu'il approchait et tout son corps trembla. L'odeur d'un alpha était déjà puissante à l'origine, et celle d'Harry était d'autant plus spectaculaire qu'il était son alpha.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Il semblait autant excité que Peter l'étant et sa cage thoracique se levait et baissait. Si l'odeur d'Harry était puissante, Peter pouvait seulement imaginer ce que son odeur devait faire à son alpha.

"Peter," dit doucement Harry et Peter ne put réprimer le frisson qui courut le long de sa peau.

"Harry," fut tout ce que Peter eut à dire.

En deux pas, Harry était sur Peter, ses lèvres pressant un passionné, mais tendre, baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Gémissant et s'abandonnant contre son partenaire, Peter retourna le baiser avec autant de ferveur, enroulant ses bras autour d'Harry et le tirant plus près encore. Ensemble comme s'ils étaient un, ils trébuchèrent à reculons jusqu'au lit de Peter et tombèrent dessus. Il se décala rapidement alors qu'Harry montait sur le lit. Se cambrant vers le corps de son alpha, Peter fit courir ses doigts à travers les doux cheveux d'Harry, adorant leur sensation et appréciant la merveilleuse odeur de son shampoing et de son après-shampoing. Ses sens étaient submergés par Harry, par son odeur, par tout de lui. Peter ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais il gémissait comme un oméga en manque d'affection (même s'il était un oméga en manque d'affection, ça restait embarrassant). Mais Harry était là, il flairait le cou de Peter, et ses mains caressaient les côtes de Peter de façon apaisante.

Peter tira gentiment sur les cheveux de Peter, pressant son corps plus près de celui de son alpha. Il avait besoin de plus que des baisers; il avait besoin d'Harry. C'était mauvais. Son corps était en feu et même le doux toucher menaçait le faire venir. Dieu, il était dur et il pouvait sentir l'excitation d'Harry pressée contre son pantalon de pyjama

"H-Harry," haleta Peter doucement. Harry releva la tête et regarda vers Peter avec ses yeux bleus remplis de désir et d'amour.

"Tout va bien, Pete ?" demanda Harry, la préoccupation marquée sur son visage. Peter sentit son cœur le tirailler.

"O-ouais, Har," dit-il avant de rougir, se sentant nerveux, embarrassé et incroyablement excité. "Juste... Trop de vêtements dans le passage."

"Tu as raison," dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Il se baissa et embrassa la joue de Peter doucement. "Relaxe. Tout ira bien."

Avant qu'il ne puisse produire une autre pensée, les vêtements de Peter étaient partis et de même pour ceux d'Harry. Ils reposaient sur le sol de sa chambre, y mettant encore plus le bazar. Il regarda Harry, le regarda vraiment. Dieu, il était... parfait. Exactement ce à quoi Peter pensait qu'il ressemblait. Alors qu'Harry avait toujours été fin, son corps s'était musclé et convenait parfaitement. Avant, Peter n'avait aucun doute qu'Harry serait un merveilleux alpha. Maintenant, ses pensées étaient confirmées.

"Tu es magnifique, Peter," lui dit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Ses baisers étaient addictifs. Peter ne pu empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Leurs corps se frottaient et il haleta lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu avant ! Etre si proche de son alpha était incroyable; sentir le corps d'Harry, si chaud et si dur, pressé contre le sien était indescriptible. Mais il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin d'Harry à l'intérieur de lui, l'enchainer à lui, le clamer sien...

S'écartant des lèvres d'Harry, Peter haleta, sa poitrine se baissant et se levant avec son souffle. "S'il te plait...", dit-il, sa voix était presque un murmure.

"S'il te plait, quoi ?" le taquina Harry, lui souriant. Rien que ça fit gémir Peter et il frotta leurs érections.

"S-s'il te plait... Prends-moi !" cria Peter. Harry était si proche... Tellement proche. Son odeur était si puissant qu'elle aurait presque pu faire venir Peter.

"Tu ce que tu avais à faire était demander," dit Harry, s'allongeant pour embrasser Peter une fois avant de le renverser.

Serrant doucement les hanches de Peter, Harry le releva pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux, son cul dénudé devant lui et prêt à être pris. Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation. Il était prêt pour ça, plus que prêt, et l'excitation qu'il ressentait lui donnait l'impression d'être intoxiqué.

Harry caressa son derrière nu, son toucher envoyait de délicieuses étincelles à travers tout son corps. Peter gémit lorsqu'il sentit le doigt d'Harry déjà humide dans son trou, heureux, pour une fois, qu'il soit un oméga et qu'ils n'aient pas à se préoccuper du lubrifiant. Le gémissement qui lui échappa lorsque le doigt d'Harry le pénétra était un son qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir produire. C'était si bon, si addictif !

Quand un autre doigt fut ajouté, Peter pensa qu'il allait perdre la tête. Sentir ces doigts à l'intérieur de lui, les sentir l'étirer, et l'explorer était phénoménal. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Peter avait besoin d'Harry à l'intérieur de lui maintenant.

"Harry !" haleta Peter alors que son corps se balançait naturellement sur les doigts d'Harry. "Juste prends-moi ! S'il te plait !"

Les doigts d'Harry furent partis en un instant et furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant, plus long, plus dur. Avec une seule poussée assurée, Harry s'enfonça aussi profondément en Peter qu'il le put, provoquant un fort halètement sous l'intrusion chez son oméga. Ce n'était pas désagréable, plutôt le contraire. Finalement, Peter se sentait enfin complet, entier, comme si toutes les pièces manquantes s'étaient finalement réunies après plusieurs années au loin. Et quand il entendit le gémissement d'Harry, il sut que le sentiment était mutuel.

Peter miaula lorsqu'Harry se retira, mais il fut rapidement empli à nouveau. Il adorait ça, avoir la queue d'Harry à l'intérieur de lui, le rendre entier. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, mais maintenant il le faisait, et Harry était là. Ils étaient là, ensemble. Quelque chose d'autre se déclencha à l'intérieur de Peter, quelque chose de bien plus que l'excitation sexuelle. C'était presque comme s'il pouvait ressentir ce qu'Harry ressentait et il savait qu'Harry pouvait sentir ce qu'il ressentait. Comment il savait ça, il ne savait pas; il le savait juste, de la même manière qu'il savait comment respirer.

Ce sentiment, ajouté à l'excitation extrême qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui depuis qu'il avait entendu et sentit Harry entrer dans sa maison, précipita sa fin. Peter vint sur sa couverture, gémissant le nom d'Harry. Son corps était crispé et tremblait alors qu'il venait mais Peter n'eut pas l'occasion de redescendre de son nuage, n'eut pas l'occasion pour son pénis de se ramollir ou de perdre de sa rigidité : la virilité d'Harry les liait ensemble, les enchaînait pour le reste de leurs vies comme alpha et oméga.

Sentir ça fit son membre se raidir et Peter vint une nouvelle fois, haletant et se relâchant alors qu'il venait, son corps glissait avec la sueur et était en feu. Une seconde ou deux plus tard, Harry vint profondément en lui, remplissant Peter de sa semence, et le clamant comme sien, comme son oméga et seulement le sien. Harry continua de le pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé puis son corps resta immobile un moment. Derrière lui, Peter pouvait sentir Harry haleter, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever a mesure qu'il respirait et il sourit avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le lit, incapable de se porter plus longtemps.

Peter se sentait engourdi, mais d'une bonne manière, d'une façon qui lui permettait de savoir que tout ce qu'Harry et lui avaient fait en valait l'effort. Harry était allongé sur lui et Peter tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Il sentit Harry sourire dans le baiser et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tous deux souriant. Le lien avec son alpha ne diminuerait pas avant quelques minutes, alors ils étaient liés pour un petit moment, mais Peter s'en moquait. Actuellement, il aimait vraiment, vraiment ça et il savait qu'Harry aimait ça également.

Il pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait sentir ce qu'Harry ressentait, toutes les petites choses, et c'était de cette manière qu'il savait que son alpha était heureux. Plus qu'heureux, en effet. Mais ils étaient tous les deux épuisés du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et aucun des deux n'allait sauter de joie dans les prochains instants, pas avant qu'ils ne soient totalement rassasiés.

"C'était... fantastique," dit Harry après une minute ou deux. Il flaira affectueusement la nuque de Peter, déposant de paresseux baisers sur sa peau. C'était bon d'être entouré par les bras d'Harry.

"Plus que... fantastique," répondit Peter. Il regarda Harry. "Tu l'as... sentis... Harry ?"

"Notre connexion ?" demanda Harry. "C'est devenue... plus fort."

"Ouais... Ça l'est, " dit Peter, son souffle commençant à lui revenir. "Je peux te sentir... Har."

"Bien," dit Harry avant d'embrasser les lèvres de Peter. "Je suis le seul... que tu sentiras... à jamais." Le ton possessif dans sa voix fit tressaillir la queue de Peter.

"J'aime comment ça sonne", dit Peter en embrassant son alpha en retour.

Il serait pour un autre round dans cinq minutes, dix maximum. Et il était fier d'être prêt pour ça; il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre sans maintenant, ni sans Harry.

* * *

(1) Merci à BetaBlue (sur skyrock) pour m'avoir aidé à traduire cette phrase


End file.
